


Sick, Mad and on the Rag

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Archie being a little cinimonroll, Archie the jack russle, Cramps, Cuddles, F/M, Flu, Gabe becomes your nurse, Gabe brings peace offering, Gabe is afraid for his life, Other, Pain, being ill, never piss off a woman on the rag, period, reader is sick and on the rag, sick reader, sleeping, you are a bit of a pshyco bitch at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick, but that is not the worst of it. You are also getting your gift from Mother Nature as well. So you take it out on Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick, Mad and on the Rag

 

This fucking sucks

Not only am I getting my monthly gift from Mother Nature, yeah some fucking gift. But I am also sick. I had a raging flu that was showing no mercy on my body

I got sick thanks to the boys...or rather me

We were on the trail of a vampire who had been causing riot in a small town on the outskirts of Toronto, victims being found far out in the woods. Blood completely drained 

From what we could tell it was a lone vamp, so no worries about the family following us 

Anyway

We were chasing this vamp though the woods, it jumped between some fallen trees and kept on running off into the wood. The gap in the trees was too big for the boys to squeeze though but just right for me. Ha score one for the short people 

I squeezed though with hardly any effort and ran off after the vampire

I was so pumped on adrenaline and the thrill of the hunt that I blocked out the calls and yells of Sam and Dean telling me to stop and wait for them

I kept on running following the footprints in the mud, they stopped at a small lake, the prints went straight into the water. But there was no ripple on the surface of the lake

I turned to leave thinking he must be at the bottom of the lake and had given me the slip. It was then I broke hunter rule number one. Never. Turn. Your back

Before I knew it a arm was around my neck and I was being dragged into the freezing water. The last thing I saw before being pulled under was Sam and Dean running to the edge, they both looked on in terror as I vanished below the surface 

So this was it, this was how I was going to die. Hell no. I was not dying today. When my time comes, I'm going out in style with the boys by my side 

The more I sank down the tighter the vamps grip got. It was like a octopus around my waist

I managed to get him to let go of my neck by pretending to have drowned, he let me go and I suddenly headbutted him with the back of my head, he then fully released me and I swam as fast as I could to the waters surface. The need for oxygen was becoming too great 

A pair of arms suddenly reached out and grabbed my arms pulling me up. I could just make out Dean he had jumped in after me. But then the vampire suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Dean and pulled him down into the gloom. The call for oxygen be damned. I swam after them pulling out my bowie knife 

The vamp was about to sink his teeth into Dean's neck, it was like a shark about to go for the kill 

I yanked his head back and slashed with the blade in my hand. The water was now mixed with blood and I felt the body go slack and I let go. In the mixture of blood I saw Dean swim up, taking my hand and dragging me up with him

I didn't know how good it was to breath. I gasped in air like there was no tomorrow. One the bank of the lake I saw Sam waist deep in water looking nervously around 

The cold water was finally kicking in and it was hard to move, it was getting hard to keep my head above the surface. Before I could sink Dean scooped me up and carried me to shore and passing me into Sams arms. I loved these boys like they were my own brothers, but I did not like being treated like I was a porcelain doll

I was a hunter dammit. I been though worse 

Sam carried me back to Baby and wrapped me in a blanket in the back seat, but it was too late. The chill was setting in

Sam and Dean drove me back to my house back into town. It was a good idea that the boys decided to help me on this hunt after all. Even if it was in my backyard. If they had not I would now be at the bottom of some lake and more people would have been killed 

Dean gave me a full on lecture about how much of an idiot I was and how I could have been killed. Sam was a little more sympathetic towards me 

"Save me the hassle Winchester. At least I made the kill"

"Yeah but what would have happened if I had not dived in after you"

"Nothing, I managed to get free and I was going for my knife. It's you who was getting his ass drowned. That vamp is fish f.f.f.fo. *Achoo*"

Sam saw me to the door. Dean was sitting in the car nursing his wounded pride. He said not to worry and Dean would relax soon enough, but should not have put myself at risk

I said my goodbyes and went upstairs to my room, stripping down the wet closes as I did. I half expected to see my boyfriend Gabriel flutter at the top of the stairs. I swear that angel had a alarm go off every time I took my clothes off. But no nothing

I took a hot shower, climbed into the warmest pair of sweatpants and baggy jumper and climbed into bed. I did not get to sleep till the early hours due to all of the sneezing and coughing. When I finally fell asleep I was awoken by a horrible pain in my abdominal area. I cringed and looked to the calendar. Damn

"I no, please dammit" I muttered to myself as I shoved my hand downstairs and did a double cringe as I felt a wet sensation on my fingers 

I went to the bathroom a turned on the light, and sure enough the tips of my fingers were coated crimson with my new menstruation 

I dropped my sweatpants and there was a long red skid mark. I ripped them off a threw them in the wash basket. I took some Pandol and hunted around for some clean sweatpants 

Just then the power flickered and went out along with the sound of clapping thunder.

"Are you fucking kidding me" 

I decided I did not care and went back to bed. I will solve this later. I was sick and in pain and my temper was at breaking point

I was nearly asleep but then I was bounced awake. I sat up in shock and grabbed the gun on my bedside table 

"Woah, woah Full Metal Jacket. It's only me" said Gabriel who was leaning on my bed on his side with a sucker in his mouth, and not forgetting the cocky smile

"Gabriel, you motherfuc....."

Part 2 


End file.
